Justice is Cool
by RyuuRanger
Summary: Cooler finds himself in a world of superheroes. He wonders why he is in a place where the strong don't kill their opponents, and questions why he was sent here. And will the Justice League see him as a new ally? Or a new threat to deal with? Read on and see how Cooler handles the DCU.
1. Chapter 1

"You fools thought you could handle a being of my caliber," Darkseid loomed over the fallen bodies of the heroes that were sent to challenge him, his red eyes shining ominously. "But you all forget that I am a god. Darkseid is."

Superman growled as he slowly rose up from the ground. "Hope can never die, Darkseid."

"Oh, but it can." The tyrant of Apokolips stepped foward. "And so will you, Kal-el."

"I beg to differ." A unfamiliar voice rang out.

Darkseid turned to the owner of the voice, eyes narrowed. "And who says so?" His answer was greeted by a fist to his rocky face, making him stumble onto the ground.

Batman and Wonder Woman raised their heads to see Cooler, standing tall as he stared down the mad god. "I, Cooler, say so."

Several days earlier...

A giant robot was wreaking havoc in a country, and four heroes from the Justice League were sent to stop it.

"Ugh, this stupid piece of junk!" Supergirl growled as she flew around, trying to punch the machine. It swatted her aside.

"Seriously, you'd think they make these a little smaller!"Captain Atom fired off an energy blast at the robot, which barely damaged it.

Green Lantern then summoned a construct trying to entrap the machine, but it broke free and swung a fist at him, sending him flying.

"This is just great! I knew I should've stayed home today!" Green Arrow complained as the robot them lumbered towards them, eyes glowing.

Supergirl dove fowards to try to push the robot down, but it once again swung its hand and knocked her into a nearby building. It then grabbed Captain Atom and slammed him down into the asphalt.

"This is bad," Green Lantern groaned. "At this rate, we'll be the ones that need saving!"

The robot moved towards the green-clad duo ominously, but then was knocked backwards by a blast of energy.

"What the-?!" Green Arrow turned to see a strange figure out in the street. He looked like a cross of a lizard and some kind of alien creature. "Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know..." Green Lantern shook his head. He had never seen any alien that looked like that. "But I hope he's on our side."

"So, this thing seems to be strong," Cooler eyed the giant mecha with a small smirk. "But I'm on another level." With that, he then dashed forwards and jumped into the air, raising his fist and punching a hole into its body. The robot then staggered back, sparks flying from its damaged frame.

"What the?!" Supergirl blurted out. "How did he even do that?! I couldn't even lay a hand on him!"

"He's tough, whoever he is." Captain Atom grunted as he got up and watched Cooler pound at the machine, landing dent after dent on its body. Flip. Handspring, Kick. Front jab. Duck, roll. Those were the movements Cooler was using to deal with the robot's attacks. The other heroes were watching as well. Cartwheel over the giant leg. Duck, weave under, handstand and a hard kick to its face. The Arcosian then sprung up and palm-heel striked the robot to the face.

"Time to end this," Cooler then gathered energy in his hands and let loose a powerful blast at the robot, engulfing it completely as it was vaporized into dust. He then floated back down and brushed his hands off. "That was a waste of time." He then turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Cooler turned around to see the flying blonde land in front of him. "What is it?"

"T-Thanks for the help." Supergirl blushed, brushing herself off. "That thing would've done some serious damage if you hadn't came along."

"Yeah, you really helped us out." Green Lantern agreed. "The Justice League sure needs someone like you."

"I have no interest in joining your league." Cooler replied in a firm tone. "I have no need for allies."

"Join the club!" Green Arrow tossed his two cents in, earning him a glare from Captain Atom and Green Lantern.

Cooler then flew away from the four and headed up into the skies in quick speed.

"Hey, wait!" Supergirl shouted after him, but he was gone. "...Great. I wonder if we'll ever see him again."

"I doubt it." Green Arrow huffed, earning him a nudge from Green Lantern.

"Only time will tell," Captain Atom replied.

Cooler sighed. He couldn't believe he outed himself like that to these people. He just wanted to smash that robot and leave. But a part of him was interested in seeing more of these people, and their so-called, 'Justice League'.

"I look forward to see how this Justice League deals with matters like that robot..." He mused to himself as he then descended down in a desolate forest...


	2. Chapter 2

Cooler sighed as he flew around the skies, scanning his eyes for anything that caught his interest. He hoped that he wasn't wasting his time spent what could be more useful by training himself. Suddenly, he heard a loud roar as he saw a large lizard attacking a city. People were screaming in a language he didn't understand.

"Hmph. This could be a good way to kill time." He then flew towards the chaos unfolding in the city.

Meanwhile, Supergirl was flying around, hearing the news of the lizardmen attacking the country of Bilaya, with fire breath and razor-sharp claws. "I just hope I'm not too late..." She pushed herself to go faster.

A lizard roared in pain as it flew into a car, its arm broken as Cooler began to deliver vicious kicks and punches to the bipedal reptiles, performing a spinning kick onto one's head, knocking it unconscious. He then slammed his fist into the gut of another lizardmen, making it fall over backwards.

"Anyone else?" Cooler demanded.

A blast of fire struck him, forcing him to block the attack. As it abated, Cooler gathered some energy and blasted it towards the attacker, causing it to obliterated into ashes. "Lucky shot." The Arcosian spat, brushing himself off.

"Hey!" A familar voice shouted, causing him to turn to face Supergirl as she landed down onto the streets. "You're the guy from yesterday. Why did you run off?" The blonde asked, curiosity written on her face.

"I owe you no explantions." He cooly spoke.

"Yes, you do! We could really you your help, you know-" She was cut off as a huge lizard bitchslapped her into a building, making her cry out. Cooler merely smirked. "About time a real challenge came." He cracked his knuckles as he then charged fowards at his opponent.

Supergirl groaned as she got up, rubbing her head. "Owww... I can't believe I didn't notice that big guy coming." The blonde alien shook her head and saw Cooler pummeling the reptile like a punching bag, with the beast managing to get in a few lucky hits. Cooler backflipped and jump-kicked its snout, then groaned as it grabbed his leg and slammed him down into the pavement.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" The Kryptonian girl snapped as she flew towards the lizard king and tackled him. She raised a fist to strike him, only for the beast to breathe fire upon her, causing her to cry out in pain. "Y-You wanna play with fire...?!" She then took a breath and blasted the reptile with her icy breath, making it growl and back away. "How do you like me now?!"

Cooler grunted and forced himself up, gathering energy in his hands. "Back away, girl!"

"What are you-" She was cut off as The Arcosian blasted the giant lizard, sending him crashing into the building and watched him slump down into unconsciousness. The blonde gaped at the alien as he panted heavily. "Hey, are you alright? Don't worry, we can-"

"I don't need your assistance. I can get by fine on my own." Cooler snapped, moving away from her.

"Are you kidding? You just got sidewinded by that crocodile! You need-COME BACK HERE!" Supergirl shouted as Cooler flew into the heavens, ignoring her as he left the city behind him. He did not need the help of that girl or any of the other heroes.

Meanwhile...

Batman had watched the whole thing. And he did not like at what he saw. This Cooler had destructive powers, and seemed to relish causing havoc, but he hadn't hurt any civilans. Nevertheless, he wasn't someone to ignore.

"Cooler, I'm watching you." He spoke, observing the monitor in his brooding posture. 


End file.
